


We Were Partners, And You Threw It All Away.

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus throws his own words back in his face. It pauses him for a second, and he's quick to take in the odds again, to find a way to win this. He's stronger than Locus and he can beat Locus. He can beat these idiotic sim troopers and if he has to take down his partner with them, then so be it.</p><p>~I refuse to believe that Felix was manipulative all the time, so here is a confused Felix being meet with a betrayal he didn't see coming~</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Partners, And You Threw It All Away.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, ok so I got a lot of use out of the term partner in the beginning, but what else was I supposed to call them? buddies?

Felix knows, he knows Locus will be there for him. Knows as soon as he calls out to his partner that he'll come. He always came in the nick of time to save him. Every move he made calculated every step a step closer to victory, every breath one closer to wining. So he knows when he sees that tell-tale blur that, Felix could practically identify with a blind fold on, knows he's there to get them the win. Its a harsh laugh that makes its way out of his throat. The win was at hand, so close he could taste it. He knows they're going to pull out of this together, they were after all partners.

Felix watches as his partners gun goes flying in-front of him. It's such an out of character thing that it terrifies him. He's quick to look at his partner, who appears right in-front of him. The reds and blues are quick to pull their guns out. He wonders what he's doing, he had a perfect opportunity to kill them! Felix looks on in terror, Locus has never been one to go against orders, against protocol, it made no sense. 

Felix voices his thoughts out loud, only to be meet with a no. He tries to think of a way to get him back, a way to save this. His thoughts bring him to what Locus loves most, Orders. He goes on listing the things Locus finds important, things that matter to him. Things he loves to follow and gets way too caught up in. Felix is again meet with a no. His world shatters, they're partners, brothers in arms, they have stuck with each other through thick and thin. For Locus to turn his back on him now is to much, not when they've come so far, not like this. So he tries again to save this, to save them. He brings up their goals, their ambitions and what Locus strives for. He tries to show he's on his side, that they're in this together. It's not seeming to work and Felix only gets more scared over what they're going to become.

Locus throws his own words back in his face. It shatters him for a second and he's quick to take in the odds again, to find a way to win this. He's stronger than Locus and he can beat Locus. He can beat these idiotic sim troopers and if he has to take down his partner with them so be it.

"Then you can die with the rest of them!"

Felix throws the sword, hoping to hit him. Hoping to end the back-stab he just went through. It doesn't make its mark.

It's not long before he's hit with a sticky grenade with a regular grenade at his feet. There's nothing that can save him now. Felix is completely screwed, he thinks maybe, just maybe he can find a way out of this, he tries to stop it but there isn't much he can do. Felix is flung over the side of the temple before he could even get to know why his partner had abandoned him. Left him for dead, and now, he was gone, thrown over the side of the building while he feared the death that awaited him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I did a good job I'm just really upset.


End file.
